Summer in Ipswich
by SevenPenceHerbie
Summary: Draco Malfoy, our resident bad boy wizard, is in for one heck of a summer. He thought that spending the summer after his seventh year in Ipswich, MA, would be anything but exciting. 'You're not in England anymore princey.' Just another Draco visits his cousin fic…No slash


**Chapter 1 - Through the international dateline**

* * *

_"__Draco darling, you need to have a month to yourself. You need to relax and enjoy yourself." Narcissa said soothingly to her recently graduated son._

_Draco refused to be rude to his mother but she was getting on his nerves, he kept his sneering to a minimum, "I don't need to relax. I need to find a job. Do you think Potter is taking time for himself?" he didn't pause for an answer, with a swift movement he was off the luxurious couch, "No, he's busy helping rebuild the wizarding world. I will not go to 'have fun' with my idiot cousin."_

* * *

Oh Draco, Draco, Draco. You should learn by now. What mother says, you must do…

Draco wanted to growl and throw a hissy fit as he walked into the living room of his father's distant cousin -Garwin. The old man died a while back, so now Draco had to subject himself to living with his not-blood related muggle aunt (of sorts) and 'warlock' cousin. How could his mother think affiliating with muggle filth would help him relax?

_She's gone barmy, that's how._ He thought bitterly. He knew that was unfair to his mother but he thought it was possible. His mother had been acting crazy since the war ended. It could have been due to his father being in Azkaban but the old fool deserved it.

That wasn't the problem right now, the problem was, he had to take a port key to a safe point in Salem and then pay a smelly muggle to drive him to Ipswich and to top it all off, he had to lift his bags into the house. His 'aunt' helped but the woman looked so frail he didn't want to hinder her. His idiot cousin he mentioned earlier, Reid, wasn't even home to help him out a bit. He was too busy playing bad boy with his poser friends.

_If they knew what a real war and danger was, they'd probably piss in their pants. _Draco thought with a smirk as he dropped the last bag on the floor.

"I'm really glad you're here Draco. Reid could use some positive influence." The muggle woman claiming to be his aunt said. Draco barely remembered how they were related much less her name.

"Of course. I look forward to the stay." He lied convincingly with the worst fake smile known to man. His aunt didn't seem fazed by this though.

"You _will_ enjoy yourself Draco. This may not be what you're used to, but, I have a strong feeling that you will enjoy your stay." She smiled like she knew something he didn't.

He just nodded and tried not to compare the woman in front of him to his old crack pot professor-Trelawney, they didn't look the same, they were complete opposites physically, but the way his aunt spoke a few minutes ago, he felt like he was speaking to his old professor.

After a few trips up the large staircase, Draco got his luggage in the room he would be occupying during his stay. He was pleased to see that it was similar to his room at Malfoy manor, at least when it came to sizing. With a small wave of his hand, all his cloths and belongings found a place in the large compartmentalized closet.

Draco didn't waste time; he immediately took a shower to get rid the grim of his travel. An hour later, he stepped out of his room, dressed in all black muggle cloths that his mother insisted he wear during his stay in America. He would do anything to wear a simple black suit, but instead he was stuck wearing, skinny jeans, t-shirts and hoodies and that ghastly footwear called 'converse'.

While securing his wand in the holster on his arm, under the hoodie, Draco made his way down the stairs. It was already night fall and he hadn't done anything interesting since he came. Somehow he thought that the great summer adventure his mother promised would start the moment he set foot on American soil. How wrong he was…or maybe he wasn't so wrong after all.

The sound of grunts and swearing, followed by loud laughter, made him head to the kitchen. Upon entering, he saw two boys or rather young men, a dark haired boyish one and another, who he assumed was his cousin, with similar blonde hair and features as himself. They looked like they were in the middle of an argument so Draco stayed quiet.

He could tell they were about his age, but they sure didn't act that way. In the middle of a small brawl, Reid looked up and saw Draco standing looking at them with no emotion on his face.

Reid immediately released the dark haired boy and rushed up to Draco, "Who the hell are you?"

Draco sighed in boredom and braced against the counter, "Hm…nice way to treat a house guest. I'm your cousin, Draco Malfoy." Draco said smoothly.

Reid looked him up and down and scoffed, "Well, our little English crumpet has grown up."

Raising an incredulous eyebrow, Draco smirked, "Hello to you too, _cousin_." He tried to not sneer the word, but that proved to be a failure.

Slowly, Reid's sneer morphed into a crocked grin and he pulled the English teen into a manly hug, which Draco returned automatically.

"Glad you're finally here man." Reid said letting go of Draco and pounding on his back.

Draco smiled, and after a long time it didn't feel forced, "Well, let's see you prove that this was a good idea."

"Trust me…" a wicked glint appeared in Reid's eyes, "It will be a summer you'll never forget."

"Thanks for completely ignoring me…" muttered the dark haired guy in an annoyed tone.

"Tyler, stop acting like a chick. Draco, meet my buddy Tyler. Tyler this is my cousin, kind of, from jolly ole' England." Reid felt satisfied with that introduction, but the two other boys looked at him with concern, Tyler more than Draco though.

"Hey man. Welcome to…here." Tyler greeted shaking Draco's hand.

"Thank you." was Draco's simple response.

After a long silence, Reid grunted and sat on the island in the middle of the kitchen and stared at his 'cousin', "So…how's life?" he asked in a tone that showed he didn't really care much.

Draco shrugged, folding his arms in front of him and braced back on the counter. Tyler was busy rummaging through the fridge for food.

"Life's better. Looking for a job."

Reid nodded, "So, the war is over, I'm guessing?"

Tyler stuck his head around the fridge door and looked at his friend in confusion, "War?" he asked before biting into a slice of cheese.

"Yes, it's over." Draco said before Reid could answer Tyler. He really didn't want to get into talk about the war. Those were years he would prefer to forget.

"Well, that's good." Reid shrugged and laid back on the island.

Another installation of awkward silence was broken by the annoying sound of a series of bells and chimes. Tyler pulled out his cellphone and scowled when he looked at the scene.

"Its Caleb…" he said to no one in particular.

Reid was off the counter in seconds, "Gimme!" he shouted and grabbed the phone from Tyler.

He quickly answered it, with a series of yes and no's, he hung up. He threw the phone back to Tyler, who caught it with ease.

"They're coming over." Reid said and went back to his place on the counter.

Draco wanted to ask who 'they' were but decided he'd meet them eventually. And that he did. A few minutes later, Caleb and Pogue arrived and were introduced to Draco. The group of young men moved to the living room and lounged about. The sons of Ipswich were particularly curious about Draco's magic, so they kept asking him annoying questions, which he answered automatically. All except Tyler who had his head bent, peering at his phone, every minute or two, he would smile broadly and click away violently.

"Seems like our little boy has a girlfriend…" Pogue teased as the others looked at Tyler who was trying to ignore them.

"Come on Ty, who is the unlucky lady?" Caleb took over the taunting.

Tyler looked up then and grin mischievously, "Don't tell me you forget your girl's name already Caleb. Say it with me, Sa-rah."

The others, excluding Draco laughed at the golden boy who was now glaring at Ty. Draco opted for a small smirk. Something about this Caleb Character reminded him of Potter and one Potter in life was enough for him.

"Clever way of changing the subject Tyler." Draco said smoothly, but his tone remained disinterested.

Tyler didn't get the chance to reply however, because the front door of the Garwin mansion flew open with a loud bang. Automatically Draco reached for his wand, just to make sure it was there. All the boys stood up ready for a fight.

"CALEB DANVERS!" shouted a very angry female voice. The owner of the voice bounded the corner of the foyer and marched into the living room.

Her features twisted into a sinister scowl as she locked her eyes on the target. All the boys stared at the new addition with confusion, except Tyler, who was trying his best not to jump up and down in anticipation.

It took Draco seconds to observe the girl. She was short; medium built and had dark brown eyes that were almost black. But it was her hair that stood out. It could have been brown at one point but the striking Pink that was a mix between purple and red and was balled up in a messy bun on top of her head. Draco had to admit that the girl was pretty, for a muggle at least. And she strangely reminded him, feature wise, of Granger.

Draco didn't get his chance to introduce himself to the angry but pretty young woman. Before he, and any of the others could move, the girl ran forward and swung her arm forward, connecting her small fist with Caleb's face. The resounding crack sounded throughout the immense room then everything went silent.

Actually, the only sounds heard was the grunts from Caleb, who was holding his jaw. Draco really doubted that the punch actually hurt, seeing that the girl that delivered it was so small. But he kept his comment to himself.

The silence was finally broken by Reid, Pogue and Tyler's loud laughter.

The girl grumbled and began to rub her hand that did the punching, "Why's your face so hard…" she mumbled.

Caleb finally recovered, but looked just as surprised as Draco, "What was that for?"

She glared but then it formed a smirk, putting her hands on her hip she shrugged, "Weren't you the one who said to punch you inside of your damsel for a girlfriend the next time she pisses me off?"

Now it was Caleb's turn to glare, "If you hit her Clara, I swear-"

"I didn't hit her you idiot. That's why I punched you instead." She said and threw herself on the sofa, lying across it so no one else could sit. Everyone else decided it was best to sit as well.

Except Caleb who was pulling out his cell phone and dialing no other than his 'damsel' of a girlfriend.

Clara rolled her eyes and snickered, then began to pick at her nails. Tyler automatically moved from his seat and headed to sit on the floor in front of Clara, who absently began to play with his soft hair. Caleb began muttering whispered apologizes into his cell as he walked out of the room, not seeing the eye roll he received from most of the living room occupants.

"So, Clare-bear…what did little miss sunshine do now?" Reid asked, completely forgetting Draco, who was still staring at the new addition.

"I was out with _them — _bitch one and bitch two —by the way Pogue, so glad you dumped bitch two—then Sarah thought it would be fun to try to get me a boy-toy, so they went around the mall introducing me to assholes left and right. I flew out of there like a bat out of hell." Clara chuckled as she sat up to tell her story.

Pogue smiled and folded his arms behind his head, bracing back on the lounge, "Believe me, I'm happy I let that one loose too."

Tyler commented, "I'm surprised you didn't punch her instead…like the last—"

Reid cut him off saying, "—Seventeen times…"

Clara giggled but stopped immediately when she finally noticed Draco sitting on the sofa beside Reid, "Er…"

Reid caught her gaze and then smirked, "My cousin Draco. Draco this is Clara."

"Pleasure…"Draco muttered absently, then turned to stare into the fireplace.

"Ah, not much of a talker is he?" Clara commented with a pitiful smile then averted her eyes from ogling him, "You guys taking him out tonight? There's that new club just off the highway…"

Caleb walked back into the room, rubbing his jaw absently, then turned to glare at Clara, "Thanks Clara, now I have to spent the night alone…"

"White washing the ceiling?" Clara teased, causing the room to fill with loud laughter.

Caleb grumbled but remained silent and sat beside Clara, still rubbing his jaw, "Did you have to had _juice_ to that punch?"

"It wouldn't have hurt if I didn't." Clara shrugged nonchalantly, "And anyways, it was your girl's fault…She's too nosy."

"Even though the last time you punch her, you broke her nose…" Reid hollered, then fell into a series of hysterics. Everyone else just stared at him with no emotion.

Tyler shook his head, "Wasn't that funny man…"

"No, it wasn't." Draco commented, smirking all the way.

"So….Club Enigma…tonight…at eleven…And guys, please, look hot." Clara said candidly.

"We always look hot…" Pogue scoffed.

Clara shook her head sadly, "No Pogue. You always look like a hobo. And they look like hipsters. Seriously man, you're my cousin and you have no fashion sense whatsoever. You're bringing shame upon our family man…I don't know how much more grandma can take…"

As the boys laughed at their friends expense, Clara pulled out her cell, "Who wants pizza?"

:::::

Thanks for reading…


End file.
